Slytherin, Good or Evil?
by Fogira
Summary: Everyone Say's that Slytherins are evil. But one girl is out to change that. Will she succeed? Or will She be lost in the darkness forever?


**Slytherins, Good or evil?**

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK so Harry Potter and everything related to it is her's not mine!

AN: Sorry for any mistakes (spelling, punctuation etc) and please review. If you want to see this from a different point of view, secretkeep's version is called Different

Summery: Everyone says the Slytherins are evil. But one girl is out to change that. Will she succeed? Or be lost in the darkness forever?

**Chapter 1**

It's dark and quiet. This isn't unusual but today wasn't a normal day.

-_Flashback__-_

_"You know Izzy, we always hoped we were wrong about you being a squib, but I seemed we were right. We're going to have to formally disown you." Mum said, sadness filling her voice. Hang on, sadness? She actually _loved _me? After all this time that I thought she hated me, she actually didn't? A hoot of an owl made mum jerk her head up and I was shocked to see tears glistening in her eyes. "That will be the Malfoys telling us that Draco got in..." She said and flicked her wrist at the window to let the owl in. The difference? It wasn't the screech or eagle owls the Malfoys had. Oh no. It was a cheep, common barn owl. It didn't wait either. It just dropped the letter on the table and left. I glanced at the name on the envelope and felt shock filling me. The green ink clearly stated:  
_

_Miss I. Malbono,  
The kitchen,  
15 Oakland way,  
__Hampshire_

_Was this possibly a Hogwarts letter? It looked like it. So they had registered my accidental magic! On the other hand this meant that I would be separated from Ash, my best friend... I should tell her then, shouldn't I? I will sort out this conflict in my mind later, at the moment I needed to confirm my __suspicions__. Reaching over to grab my letter, Mum fell out of her __trance._

_"Give it to me." Mum stated, warning in her tone.  
"No. You were going to disown me, the least you can do is let me have my post"  
"Isabella Annelise Malbono. Give it here NOW!"  
"Fine." I reluctantly handed over the letter, wary of her wand which she'd directed at me. You never know what curse her emotions might put on me. After all, her wand wood reacts to the owners emotions so you really have to be on your guard around mum.  
"Hogwarts? But you're a squib.." Mum trailed off. "Read this, now" She handed me the letter.  
_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Malbono  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

How could I explain this? After all I was

supposed_ to be a squib...  
"How are you a witch? You always made us think you were a squib Isabella. EXPLAIN!" Mum demanded  
"I didn't realise, OK? And you seemed happy thinking I was a squib so I lived with it!"_

_-End of Flashback-  
_

Todays events flickered through my mind, making it even more difficult to sleep. At the weekend we were going to Diagon ally. Tomorrow I would have to tell Ash the truth. But would she believe me? No. She would think I'm crazy. And if that information reached the ministries ears, well, lets say we would be sent to Azkaban. The ministry desperately want to pin something on us as both of my parents have the mark and followed Voldemort when he was in power. After all, telling a muggle about the wizarding world is against the law. So lying it is than. I sigh, lay back an fall asleep.

The next thing I know is that it's morning. Pulling on the ugly blue school uniform (At least I'll soon be having robes!) I wander down stairs, only to be sent back up again by our house elf. Wait, since when did Topsy send me back upstairs? I enter my room and flop back down on my bed, the world is against me. Why can't Ash be muggle born so I could tell her? _WHY? _Just than Topsy appeared holding some scrambled eggs.  
"Miss Izzy, eat this and go to school. Don't go in any rooms downstairs or look. Topsy will stop you." She handed me the breakfast and left. Whats going on? I eat up, leave an also discover that the doors downstairs are all shut and interpretable. Topsy true to her word is following me and stops me when she thinks I'm drifting too near one of the doors. I had never been more relieved to get out the house. As always I couldn't wait to get to the dismal road that school was situated on but I also had never seen a stranger sight. Annie (Ash's twin) was arguing with Ash (not unusual) _but _there was several mane differences to their normal arguing. 1) they were hunched together, 2) they were whispering and 3) Ash was clutching a letter. To my surprise another thing became added to my list 4) Ash hit Annie! To put it simply, Ash is _never _violent. I'm the violent one. So why did she hit her twin? As we drew nearer I herd Annie spitefully say "Your freak of a friend is approching but the subject is not over" _What on earth!? _Yes Annie and I never got on, but _seriously? _I've never herd this much venom in her voice!

During the day Ash seems to try her best to ovoid the topic of that argument. Whenever we pass'd any of Annie's friends they would move away and hiss the word freak towards us. Today, to put it simply was as far from normal as you could get. Finally, at the end of the day, I managed to get Ash alone.  
"So..." I said, wondering how to ask this.  
"So..." she responds obviously wanting to do the normal routine of cursing those we hated, complain about the day and stuff  
"That argument you had with your sister seemed pretty bad" I blurt out, having held it in too long. Ash suddenly becomes very interested in the tree behind us. _Oops.  
_"What do you mean?" she said  
"Ash... You do know we just passed that tree, right?"  
"Yeah, of course I did" Ash said, smiling at me, pleased about something, but I had a nagging suspicion that she was acting.  
"Whatever you say..." I responded, disbelief colouring my tone. "So about the argument..." I try again, a bit more on my guard. She spins round to face me.  
"Look Izzy I don't want to talk about it" _Seriously, whats going on? _I than realise that I had let the mask down. A mask I'd been taught to wear so no-one knew what I was thinking.  
"But it looked bad Ash, I get it that you're sad but-" I snap back, hoping that she didn't notice. Although Ash cut across my reasoning.  
"You don't know anything, just leave me alone!" And after saying that she stormed off ahead. What don't I know? She seemed different today, and no I don't mean hitting Annie (although she needed it) she seemed as though something bad had happen that had caused something or something. Ash slowed down.  
"I'm sorry alright, it's just, just that the argument was worse than normal ok?" She explained. The apology was true in her tone. I faked a smile. Something was up, but what?  
"Yeah, it's fine. Honestly" I rolled my eyes.  
"The thing is, well, I got into a school" she got into a school, _Really? _I raised my eyebrows and sarcastically responded  
"You got into a school? Wow. That's amazing" Although, there was venom in my voice. _Where had that come from?  
_"The school that Annie wanted" she continued. I smirked (Why? Well she beat that awful sister of her's, thats why!)  
"You beat her? Good for you, you are going right?"  
Well yeah!" She grinned "Of course I'm going! This is the perfect way to get back at her for all these years!" _This so didn't sound like ash, was she under the Imperious_ curse?  
"So how does than link in with Annie calling us a freak?" I asked. All Ash did was invent a story about warts. I think she's trying to tell me something in a coad. What she's trying to say, I don't know.  
An awkward silence falls. I then mutter under my breath "well, we'll probably be going our separate ways then." More silence. "Ash, are you O.K.?" I whisper. She looks up, shocked. She quickly fixes her expression, not before I catch the previous one. Once she seems to compose herself Ash mutters,  
"what school will you be going to?" this is it, the moment of truth or lies. I lie  
"Oh, um it's a, er private boarding school, I erm, can't remember the name, yeah that's it" But the lie sounds so obvious. Great Izzy.  
Changing tact I wonder aloud "does your family still think my house and my family are weird?" this time she laughs  
"of course they do, but you have to admit, they do seem a bit weird after all but I like it!" Glad to have broken this strange ice we were both reasonably cheerful for the rest of term until I discovered that Ash wanted to meat up on the train station as her train leaves at 11 O'clock from platform 10 at kings cross where as I told her mine leaves from platform 9 at Kings cross at 11:30. I think she suspected something when I brushed this aside.


End file.
